jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimsons Red
“Within this Reality there’s only me the ones who try to defy me will perish none shall stand in my path and if they do I’ll make sure there whole bloodline is erased from time it’s SELF!” '' ''Description: User can create, bend and manipulate reality to there will. Any stand that cannot bend reality is affected by this, Crimsons Red can make changes in reality from nothing. Depending on the condition of the reality warper’s mental strength, (The User) may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic. Appearance WIP.. Personality Crimsons Red mimics the Users personality yet it does have its own which is usually anger. Abilities Section 1 Reality Warping: Crimson’s Red main ability is reality warping much like the world over heaven but Unlike The World over heaven needing to make contact with its fist, Crimson Red has no known range on it’s ability of bending reality to its users will. Section 2 Time Skip/Time Erasure: The ability to erase a given frame of time lasting up to a maximum of 20 seconds,starting from the instant the ability is activated. During this period of time, other people will be unable to experience anything that happened and will retain no memories of it either. After the allotted time frame, they will suddenly find themselves in the situation they were supposed to be afterwards. On the other hand, (The User) remains fully conscious during the erased time and only he can re-adjust his/her actions.(The User) sees the erased time as a void filled with juxtapositions of what would have happened during this period in a fashion akin to Nude Descending a Staircase, allowing (The User) to think out the next best action. Unlike King Crimson, Crimsons Red can attack within erased time but only once which still puts it at an advantage during battles (Only stands like King Crimson or Golden experience Requiem can See and move within this erased time) P.S. Crimsons Red cannot bend reality when this is activated. Section 3 DelayedPunches: ''This is a passive ability that can be turned on and off at will, this ability allows Crimsons Red‘s arms to become as light as a feather and punch faster than light speed. Once Crimsons Red lands these blows symbols like this ⚛️ will appear where the target was hit. And for every time the enemy hits (The User) or Crimsons Red 2x the damage will be added onto each punch Crimson Red did (the 2x can be stacked up to ''10x) Once (The User) decides to disable this ability is when the pain starts rolling in. (This ability can be activated within the erased time) This attack does not stack with (Reality Warping) Also when this ability is active Crimsons Red Destructive Power lowers from A to a D Stats: Over Heaven (The (User's) link is also in that article) | ''Trivia'' The image shown belongs to dis guy (https://www.deviantart.com/milapants77/art/King-Crimson-Requiem-Colour-Palette-Challenge-671932766) Category:JoJo Bizzare Adventures Fanon Category:Jojo Category:Anime Category:Close Stands Category:Stands Category:Templates Category:JoJo's Bizzare Adventures : The journey to Hell Category:JoJo's Bizzare Adventures : A journey to Hell